And She saw the Snow II
by Binkiekitty
Summary: Part two. Split into chapters on one page. The contact between Gil and Sara after the convention and before she came to LV. GSR


She saw the Snow part II

**Chapter 1**

Grissom arrived back at the lab a few days after he said goodbye to Sara. He opened his email to find a a letter addressed to him:

"Dear Dr. Grissom,

I just wanted to thank you, again, for your lectures here at Berkley. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed them. I also wanted to thank you for the field trip down the coast and to see the astronomical event on the mountain. It was most enlightening and I hope that we can try something similar in the future. When you said goodbye, I got the feeling that we would be seeing more of each other sometime soon. I hope that is the case.

Another question: Is it true that you can tell how someone is feeling based on how they smell?

Sincerely,

Sara Sidle"

Grissom stared at the document. There was much more being said than what was apparent in the words before him. Field trip? He supposed he meant the trip to his mother's. Try something in the future? That had been the only reason why he had made a move, because he was certain that they wouldn't be seeing each other again.

Another question. He was sure this was laced with innuendo. Smell how someone is feeling? He was sure that she was talking about pheromones.

He sat back to give a response.

**Chapter 2**

Sara was checking her email continuously and had been for the last three days. She knew her email was a bit forward, but how forward could you be if the recipient was a state away? She exhaled loudly when she finally found a reply in her inbox:

"Dear Miss Sara Sidle,

I, too, am glad I made the trip. I learned a number of important lessons, including that fake things rarely pass as real. I especially liked seeing the meteors. That was almost my favorite part of the trip. I don't know if we'll be seeing each other anytime soon. I don't take vacations except when they make me and you still have a bit of time before you finish your masters. I will hold out hope, though.

Yes, you can smell how someone is feeling. Especially if it has to do with sex. The pheromones that are released are an evolutionary trait that has helped many mammals procreate over the centuries.

Hope you and Jason are well.

Sincerely,

Gil Grissom"

Sara blinked at the screen. Of course the innuendo would be lost on him. It was just like him to answer a question like that so directly. He didn't know about her new job status. Perhaps she should let him know. Gil Grissom. Maybe she should settle for something in between, Grissom.

**Chapter 3**

Dear Grissom,

I forgot to tell you, I gave up my spot on the graduate team. I don't really want to get a masters in physics. I decided to take the job at the coroner's office early. I've been there for about a week now. Jason wasn't happy about it, but he's surviving.

Since I've been at the coroner's, I've run into a few interesting deaths, forensically speaking, of course. One man seemed to have been murdered by boxes, it turned out that there was a box of picture frames on a ladder that fell on him and killed him. I've taken down all my larger frames from over my bed.

Another death really bothered me. It was a kid. How do you deal with that? I've been having nightmares since.

All the best. Jason says hi.

Sara

**Chapter 4**

Dear Sara,

Happy New Year. I hope this year brings you good luck and health. Tell Jason I say hi and that he should be happy for you instead of sulky.

I am glad to hear that you are doing something that you love. I am sorry to hear that it took you so close to death. It can be hard sometimes. I, too, find death in children the hardest do endure. I leave you with this:

For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace.

Grissom

**Chapter 5**

Dear Grissom,

Sorry its been so long. The hours at the office are getting longer for me as I'm learning to do more things. I started full time a few weeks ago. I can't believe its been nearly three months since you were here. It was like I was living a different life then.

The poem you sent me was helpful. It was just what I needed to see at the time. I didn't know you were religious, though. Ecclesiastes 3:1-8, right? Where do you get all those quotes, anyway? Hope you're doing well. Probably knee deep in cases. Anything interesting? Are you still having difficulty staffing your office? I don't see why you, being second in the country and all. Let me know how you are. Sara 

**Chapter 6**

Dear Sara,

Things are going well here, except for not being able to keep our position filled. I don't know if they are being scared off or what, but this is the second person we've had leave in four months. Nothing interesting really going on, just your basic rape, pillage, and murder.

I'm not religious. I was raised Catholic, but I haven't been practicing in ages. I just absorb information. I find that quotes can quantify feelings that I'm having at the time better than my own words. .

I'm glad to hear that your work is going so well. I actually did know, one of my former students is the day shift supervisor. He let me know when you walked in. Says you're doing a great job, really getting in there. Wish we had someone like that for our shift here.

We may be second in the country, but it is a hard title to hold. I have a talented team and that is what makes our lab. My team is good, but it wouldn't be hard to slip from number two.

Grissom

**Chapter 7**

Dear Grissom,

Things are going great here. That day shift guy, Hendersen? He's kind of creepy. He keeps asking me all kinds of questions about you. I acted like I barely knew you. That was the right thing to do, right?

Don't worry too much about your team. You speak so highly of them. I'm sure they will be fine. The fourth of July is just around the corner. I would wish you a happy Independence Day, but I know that you will be busy with work. Why do all the crazies come out during warm weather and holidays?

Sara

**Chapter 8**

Dear Sara,

Hendersen was actually working on my request. Sorry. I wanted to make sure someone was watching after you. I don't know why he would be asking you questions about me, though, other than what I told you before. People don't know anything about my personal life and they always seem like they want to know. He probably thought that you could give him some inside information.

I don't know why the crazies come out, but I wish they wouldn't. I would give so much to get rid of all the crazies in the world.

Grissom

**Chapter 9**

Dear Grissom,

You probably didn't mean much by your last comment, but I can't believe you have so little compassion for those who can't help it. I thought you were better than that. Then again, I thought you trusted me. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened, or didn't happen.

Sara

**Chapter 10**

Dear Sara,

I didn't realize that you would get so upset. I was just using the words that you used. I just meant that I'm tired of cleaning up everyone's mess all the time.

I do trust you. I just meant that Hendersen was watching over you. I wanted to make sure that someone was looking out for you. I didn't mean that he was checking on our status. I'm glad you won't tell anyone about what happened. It could be bad for reputations, both yours and mine, not to mention the lab or university's.

I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry.

Grissom

**Chapter 11**

A few months later, around October, he received an email from her out of the blue:

"Dear Grissom,

I guess I didn't know how to respond to your last email, so I didn't. I hear you are going to give a lecture at UNLV. I'm hoping to get the time off to go. Hendersen and I have made amends and he things I know as little about you as everyone else.

You know, you are gossip mill fodder! I've never met anyone who has more rumors about him. Is it true that you were they youngest, most brilliant coroner that LA has ever had?

Sara

**Chapter 12**

Dear Sara,

I am giving a lecture at UNLV. It would be great to see you again. If you need a hotel room, I can arrange for one. Let me know when you're arriving and when you're leaving. Is Jason coming?

I don't know about any rumors. I was the youngest coroner, though I don't know about brilliant. Hendersen is a good guy, I'm glad you two have patched things up.

Grissom

**Chapter 13**

Dear Grissom,

I'm arriving the Thursday before your lecture and leaving the following Sunday. Jason can't make it. He has to defend his thesis this December and he's working like mad to get ready. He says hi, though. I'll see you next month.

Sara

**Chapter 14**

Sara arrived off of the plane and called Grissom's cell.

"Grissom."

"Grissom, it's Sara. I'm here. Where am I going?"

"I'll be right there to pick you up." Sara blushed.

"I can take a taxi. I just need to know what hotel I'm going to." She nervously walked toward baggage claim.

"No. I'll be right there. Just wait on the curb in arrivals and I'll find you."

"Alright. Bye."

Sara walked toward the curb after grabbing her bag and waited for him. She didn't know what she should have been looking for and was surprised when he pulled up in a black SUV. He jumped out and strode over to her. "Hey! Long time!" He picked up her suitcase and she got in the car.

Getting into the car, he said, "So how is Jason doing?"

"Oh, he's same-o, same-o. He has a new boyfriend, so he is pretty busy with that. He really wanted to come. What is this lecture topic going to be, exactly?"

"You mean you didn't find out before you signed up?"

"I figured it would be a good time for me to visit and it fulfills the continuing education requirement for this year."

"Ah. So you only came to get the bureaucracy off your chest?"

"Right. Sure. So what is this going to be about?"

"I don't think I'll tell you. I think it would be better if you had to wait to see. Besides, you once said you didn't like things that creep."

"Bugs? Great."

"What else? I'm a bug guy, remember?" They pulled up to Sara's hotel and she hopped out.

"Alright Bugman. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride." She grabbed her bag from the back and walked inside.

**Chapter 15**

The next day held many surprises for Sara. First of all, Grissom was a very popular guy here in his home town. He never seemed to have even an hour to grab something to eat. The lecture wasn't about bugs, like Grissom had hinted, but about how different molds can determine what is decomposing nearby. Last, Grissom didn't seem to want to be caught alone with her for long and she was beginning to feel that her trip had been a mistake. When he was finally free to have dinner, she met him at a restaurant down the street from the lecture hall.

Walking in, Grissom found Sara at a booth and he took his seat across from her. "Hey. I know you like oriental food. Its not The King and I, but it's pretty good."

"Looks good." She was a bit uncomfortable, especially given her latest revelation about her visit. Her answers were strained and a bit clipped.

"So how was the lecture. You didn't stay and ask all kinds of questions this time. I think I should be offended." Grissom smiled at her.

"Oh. I, uh, mold's not really my thing."

"Oh. Well, I hope this food is."

They ordered their meals and a bottle of wine. It wasn't until the wine was gone that things began to open up a little. "So things at the lab are just a mess. I mean, how can we not keep a CSI for more than a few months?"

"I don't know. If I were a criminalist, I would apply for the job. Not that you'd give it to me, but--" She took a sip of her wine.

"Of course I would give it to you. Maybe you should apply for the position. You've had lots of experience at the coroner's office. Kind of unofficial, but an education all the same."

"I sorta had the impression that you didn't want me here," Sara said to her drink.

"Of course I wanted you here! I'm just... we can't let anything, you know, happen. Like last time? It could really mess things up. Tell you the truth, I only did it because I didn't think we'd see each other again."

"So you didn't want to see me again?" Her eyebrows raised up in high arches.

"No. I--" He pursed his lips and raised both hands, palms up, while he searched for his words. "I just thought that... well if things were different..."

"I get it." Sara looked at her plate of food. It wasn't that she had been expecting something to happen, but hoping was another feeling altogether.

They finished their dinner and were about to leave when, "Sara, lets go for a walk."

"Alright."

They strolled down the street on the strip. It was bright and garish. "I think that things between us need to remain platonic. Both of our careers depend on that. I hope you understand."

Sara nodded and sighed.

"If the situation was different... if we were in another profession. If things were just... different, then maybe our relationship would be different, too."

"I get it. But we can be friends, right?"

"Of course." He stopped and looked at her. "We can always be friends."

Grissom walked her to her hotel and saw her inside. He wished things were different, that the situation was... but it wasn't. He saw many great scientists go down in flames because they were found in compromising positions. Dating a colleague, an underling, a woman so much younger, any of those could be compromising and all three together was asking for a swift kick in the ass.

She waved once she was inside and he walked back to the restaurant parking lot for his car. At least they could be friends.

**Chapter 16**

Sara left on Sunday and was immediately ambushed by Jason. "So how was Gil? Is he as hot as ever??"

"He's fine—I mean he's doing alright. Yes, he looks the same, perhaps a little grayer around the temples."

"I love it when guys start to go gray. There is something so distinguished."

"Distinguished, maybe. But I think it also makes them paranoid." Sara frowned as she closed her apartment door.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"You guys didn't, I mean..."

"We're just friends. That's it." Jason didn't notice the edge to her voice.

After a few days of examining bodies, she got another email from the innocuous Grissom.

"Dear Sara,

I'm sorry for the way I left Berkley. It was wrong of me to engage our relationship in that way and I apologize. I do hope we can continue to be friends. Your visit was nice. I don't think I've gone more than two nights together without being interrupted since last December.

I have a question for you. Why have you only been effectively four places?

Grissom"

Sara looked at the computer screen. This was his olive branch. She decided to take it.

**Chapter 17**

Dear Grissom,

I have only been to Harvard, Tamales Bay, San Fransisco, and Marina Del Rey. My parents weren't much into family vacations and as soon as I could, I left for college. While I was there, I only went home to visit. I spent most of my time right there at campus working, studying, socializing... I just never made travel a priority.

How is your mother?

Sara

**Chapter 18**

Dear Sara,

Sorry it took so long to get back to you. The holidays always bring out more crime. Mother is fine. I saw her over Christmas. She asked about you. I told her that you asked about her and she was flattered. She turned 61 last November and she is still fit as a fiddle.

What about your childhood was so graphic?

Grissom

**Chapter 19**

Dear Grissom,

I'm not going to answer that question. Leave it alone. It is not something I wish to share now, or ever.

I'm glad your mother is doing alright. She was so nice to me! Things here have really picked up. I can hardly imagine what Valentine's day is going to be like... seems like the most violent deaths come in during that time. Real romantic holiday. The other day we got a mother, father, and son. The daughter had been sleepwalking during a night terror and taken out the whole family. The DA doesn't know what to do about it. She's only 13 and she didn't know what she was doing at the time. I feel so badly for her, she is just wreaked.

Sara

**Chapter 20**

Dear Sara,

I didn't mean to pry. I don't know what will happen to the girl. It sounds like the DA will have her committed to a psychiatric ward for evaluation and treatment. People don't realize that cases aren't always clear-cut. There are times, like this one, where you don't know what is right and wrong. We're just here to take the evidence, remember that. We aren't responsible for interpreting or arguing or making cases. We only determine the facts of the case.

Grissom

**Chapter 21**

Dear Grissom,

I don't think I could ever be as pragmatic as you. For me, it isn't about whether what the girl did was right or wrong, it was how and why she did it. I guess you're right though. Hendersen says the same thing.

I went out to the crime scene the other day when the CSIs were shorthanded here. It was really exhilarating. I'm more and more glad every day that I left school.

Sara

**Chapter 22**

Dear Sara,

I'm glad you're enjoying the fieldwork. Hendersen says you're a natural, a real eye for detail. Maybe you should make the switch sometime soon.

We had another CSI drop. I am beginning to think it may have something to do with Brass. He's a good guy but he is a bit hard on newbies. We just hired a new one. She's from a family of law enforcement. Hopefully she'll stick.

Grissom

**Chapter 23**

"Dear Grissom,

I don't really know what to say. I'm just beside myself. Jason was in an accident last night. He died. I can't believe it. I'm looking for a job, any job, away from here. Let me know, will you, if you know or hear about any openings?"

Sara

Grissom had actually just been looking for someone he could trust. Someone who would conduct an investigation. Their latest trainee had just been shot while on duty and heads were already tumbling down. He picked up the phone and dialed the cell number:

"Hello? Sara? This is Grissom. I have a temporary opening here at Las Vegas. Might turn into something permanent. One of my guys was shot. First night on the job. Yeah. Well, it turns out that one of my other guys might be at fault. No. He didn't shoot her, just left the scene, left her alone. We never do that. She's hanging on, barely. When can you be here? I need someone I can trust."

With that, she was on a plane and bound for Las Vegas. She arrived. Settled her things at the hotel. She was looking for a small apartment but first, she had to see him. She called the CSI headquarters and asked for him. "Is Dr. Grissom in?" A man with a Lenny Kravitz thing going on answered.

"He's with Nick at some hotel. Simulating a jump or something."

He was in a parking lot, lobbing dummies off of a roof. She watched for a while until she couldn't resist anymore.

"Norman Fell," Grissom said as he snapped the last of the pictures.

"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?" Sara was wearing a pink tank top and smiling.

"I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle."

"It's me!"


End file.
